In Love With the Enemy
by FuryofADragon1012
Summary: Thunder Skies is an ordinary Pegasus that wants to get rid of his dull life in Equestria. He, somehow, gets his wish, but he didn't expect to become human and fall in love with the antagonist within the same week. However, could this be the life that Thunder is really searching for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while, but I am back! I'm here with a story that occurred during a dream and I thought it would be fun to write it. As for "PAWTM6", I'm still writing it, just having a bit of writer's block with it. And those of you who are on FictionPress, I'm writing a story called "Lifeline", so feel free to check that out. Anyways, let's get on with it.**

Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

As Celestia once said, "It's time for a new day in Equestria." Sure, it's a new day in the whole region, but it's not a new day in my life. My name is Thunder Skies and I am a Knight Guard stationed at Canterlot. I wake up and do the same job and then go to bed. Nothing really changes from my day to day.I feel exhilarated when there is an immediate danger at Canterlot because it means that we fight side by side with the Mane 6 and practically be heroes for the day. Then, the following day, it's back to guarding the Guest Wing with the other guards. So, in conclusion, my life here in Equestria is pretty dull with no chance of it ever changing. Then, on one fateful night, the opportunity to choose another life came upon me.

It was probably one of the most mundane week for a guard as we had Princess Twilight's coronation the night before, then a celebration. Of course nothing out of the blue happened during the affair, but it was more toward midnight when it occurred. I was guarding the Guest Wing as usual with my fellow guards. However, this time, we were on high alert because the Mane 6 stayed in that corridor. There was always at least five guards in the wing because it was a long hallway. For some odd reason, the stray hairs of my mane began to rise as if I was cold. Then, a quick gust grazed the back of my neck and I turned around to see nopony. I gave a side eye to the new recruit, Flash Sentry, as I thought he was messing around again. As I marched down the hall, I scanned left and right, making sure there was nopony there. Then, all of a sudden, one of the room doors slam open and somepony in a cloak hurries out. Followed by her is the Princess of Friendship herself in panic.

"Quick! They have my crown!" Twilight yelled with heavy urgency. As we all got our orders, we went down the corridor and followed the cloaked figure. With us were the other ponies of the Mane 6. The figure looked behind and unleashed a blast of magic. With my quick instincts, I dodged the path of the spell. Unfortunately, my other comrades were not so lucky as three of them were knocked out by the blow. Now in an effort to lose us, the unicorn made tight turns and sped up, which worked for most of the crowd. But in my case, I focused on my target to sharpen my vision and effectively follow them. The only pony with me now was Twilight. We both looked at each other and unfolded our wings to accelerate to the thief. Dismally, due to her inexperience to flying, the princess fumbled and tripped on her own hooves. So, now it was just me and the perpetrator. I was about to grab the unicorn's cloak until they used magic to teleport into the room in front of us. Due to the spell, the cloak came off to reveal the face of the criminal. I came to an abrupt stop and took a look at the face that was now discoverable. And the first thing I saw were the pony's aqua blue eyes. Then, I got to see her mane and cutie mark, but her eyes... just beautiful. I couldn't say the words to say to make her stop from moving or even tackle her to arrest her. I was staring at the beautiful sight in front of me. I almost failed to recognize the unicorn salute to me mockingly and then she was gone as there was a mirror like contraption that she went through. I shook my head trying to regain my surroundings and running behind me was Twilight.

"Were you able to catch the thief?" she asked.

Now remembering my purpose in coming into this room, I shook my head, "I deeply apologize, princess, but the criminal went through this "mirror" and disappeared."

The alicorn initially frowned, but gave me a slight smile as if she knew that I tried my best.

Since everypony was woken up by the high speed chase, I along with the Mane 6 and the royal princesses met in the throne room to discuss the whole event.

"So, you were able to catch a glimpse of the pony, Thunder?" Celestia questioned.

I nodded my head and gave an almost detailed description of the unicorn I saw. I also mentioned the means of transportation that the pony used to disappear. In response, everypony nodded their heads. I looked at Celestia and she pondering an idea of some sort.

She sighed and spoke to the crowd, "That mirror was a portal to an alternate dimension. It was located at the Crystal Empire, but got moved here for safekeeping." The monarch took another sigh. "And that pony you described was Sunset Shimmer, a former student of mine. She turned cruel and dishonest when she didn't get what she wanted... powerful magic."

_Damn, really?_ Of course, the mares that I like turn out to be evil. Why me? My thoughts got interrupted by the voice of Twilight.

"And my crown?"

"The portal that you saw is no ordinary gateway. The entrance is only opened every 30 moons. Sadly, you only have 3 days to retrieve your crown and return to Equestria. If you are unable to return in that time constraint, the portal will close and you will remain in that world for another 30 moons." Luna explained.

Of course, it would come as a shock to Twilight that she has little time to get back her crown.

"Good thing Twilight has her friends to help her out!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed enthusiastically.

Both of the princesses shook their heads in dismay.

"Unfortunately, Princess Twilight has to do this alone. We don't know what is in that alternate world, so it's best if all of you stay back," Celestia informed rather apologetically. The sun monarch looked at me, "However, I will assign a guard to aid Twilight along with protecting her."

The other ponies nodded in agreement and I gave everypony an earnest smile to assure them that I will fulfill my duty. It seemed as though that the meeting was adjourned as we all trotted back toward the guest wing. Everypony but Twilight, the royal princesses, and I went to the right corridor toward the guest bedrooms. The rest of us went toward the room with the mirror portal in it. Once we entered the room, I approached the mirror and touched it. But my hoof went straight through it. It was clear that Twilight was very apprehensive as she didn't know what she was getting herself into. I offered a reassuring hoof on her shoulder, letting her know that I was there for her.

Luna cleared her throat and warned again, "Remember, the portal will close in 3 days, so make haste."

The princess of Friendship nodded and looked at me and I reflected her earnesty. And together we went through the gateway…

**Since school has started, I can only update on the weekends, so I'll try to update asap. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and look forward to more! I am writing the next chapter as I am writing this message. So stay tuned! Dragon Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar New World

**Hey guys, it's Fury! Back with another installment of "In Love With the Enemy". Deep down, I am trying to finish this story as fast as possible so I can move on to the other EG movies as I have many ideas for it already. As I said before, check out "Lifeline" on Fictionpress! Without further ado…**

Chapter 2: A Familiar New World

Going inside that portal was a sudden rush and we were probably moving at four times the galloping speed of a stallion. And you knew you arrived at the alternate world when you came to a complete stop. I closed my eyes through the whole ride and when I finally did open my eyes, I saw freshly cut green grass lined with full apple trees and thick bushes. And in the center of it all, a massive building, almost like the Castle of the Two Sisters. Across the front of the building, there was a gold plaque that read "Canterlot High: Home of the Wondercolts".

I raised a curious eyebrow, "Is this Canterlot?"

I tried to trot toward the building and I immediately fell onto the concrete. _Well, that was weird_. I finally got the chance to look down toward my hooves, but they were not hooves at all. Instead of my usual four legs, I only had two. My "front hooves" were right in front of me and I was moving the stick like appendages that were attached to it. I was about to go on all fours like I usually do, but I was looking around at my surroundings and I see everypony - or I should say everybody - walking on their two legs. I attempted to get up on my two legs and I was successful. On the other hand, my companion was having just as much trouble as I was a second ago. I wobbly walked over to her and offered a hand.

"Let me help you up, Princess," I said while giving a sincere grin.

Twilight gratefully took my hand and was probably even more wobbly trying to stand up than me trying to walk. I made sure to hold the shaking princess until she had a good grip on the ground. Once she was firmly footed, she patted the dust off her skirt and she finally got to look at her limbs. She went wide-eyed and was about to scream, but I put a finger to her lips shushing her.

"Deep breaths, Princess," I soothed.

She did as I told her to and she smiled, "Please call me Twilight. No need for formalities right now."

I returned the smile and the humanized alicorn continued, "We need to find the ruler of this land."

With our marching orders we went inside the building and the bell rang throughout the halls and it got filled quickly with people. Now due to my height, I could see everyone's faces. I examined the room from corner to corner looking for the same criminal from the night before. All the while checking up on Twilight. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw something red and I informed the princess of where I was going before chasing the possible suspect down. I turned into the right corridor, then took another right to where the suspect went. But I found myself at a dead end with only rows of lockers on my side. I was absolutely sure that I retraced the exact steps that the individual took and I am standing in this hall, dumbfounded. That feeling of my hairs on my neck returned again and I was hesitant to even look behind me. I slowly turned my head to the side and then my body followed it. And sure enough, it was the same rogue pony from the castle, just with no horn and only 2 legs. And instead of the cloak, it was exchanged for a leather jacket and a skirt with black boots. I recognized the cutie mark that was emblazoned on her shirt. And her face, just as beautiful as the night at Canterlot, just this time with a smug smile. Instead of being aggressive and interrogating her about the crown, my slow-witted self gave the waiting person an awkward smile along with a slight wave. _Ugh, why am I like this? I can never act natural._

"Are you lost or something?" The person I assume is Sunset asked.

"Um yeah. I'm new here and I was trying to find my next class…" I lied, almost fumbling on my words. I also subconsciously rolled my eyes at myself for the dumb cliched lie I made.

"Well, that's typical. What class do you have next?" Sunset questioned.

_Great, I have to make up another lie._ "Um, I have biology…" I answered back. Sunset walked past me and motioned for me to follow her.

"I guess you're in luck because I have the same class."

I took a quiet sigh of relief and continued to follow the seemingly unsuspecting student.

We entered the class just before the tardy bell rang and I took a seat next to Sunset. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Is that where you normally sit?"

I scratched the back of neck, "No, I was just hoping to just sit next to you - if that's okay of course."

Sunset shrugged her shoulders and gave a "whatever" in response. _I really need to stop with this lying, just interrogate her already…_ But I just couldn't. It was like there is more to her story than just "she wants power." I just needed some space to think. I muttered that "I'll be back" to Sunset and I headed toward the door and I was stopped by the professor.

"And where are you going, sir?" He said gruffly.

"The bathroom. I'll be right back sir," I responded as kindly as I could.

He reluctantly nodded and I left the class. Down the hall to the left was the bathroom. I only noticed this when I was attempting to chase down Sunset. Once I was in, I immediately went to the sink to wash my face. I told one too many lies. When I looked up to the mirror, I finally got the chance to look at myself. My complexion was just a bit lighter than that of my pony form. Like a shade of light gray. And my eyes were still the same yellow eyes, but more alive looking. And my hair was looking more disheveled than usual.

"Man, you look terrible," I told myself.

I looked at myself again. _I wouldn't mind living in this world. This is possibly the life I'm looking for._

"But first, lets get Twilight's crown back," I told myself. And with that I used some water to style my hair and walked back to my "class". When I got back, the teacher saw me and continued on with his lecture about heredity. As I took my seat, I see Sunset taking intense notes and I thought to myself, _how could someone be so studious in school, yet be corrupt at the same time?_ The professor wrapped up his presentation and the bell rang shortly thereafter. I shuffled after Sunset just to find more information from her and personally just to get to know her better.

"So, what's your next class?" I asked, hoping she would let me walk with her.

"English," Sunset said.

I nodded, "Yeah, me too. But I have a different teacher."

On the way to class, I saw Twilight and she had wide eyes as she saw who I was with. I mouthed to her that I'll explain later and I got a menacing glare in response. Sunset also happened to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I looked back at her and smiled to reassure her that nothing was wrong. I walked the rogue human to her class, but before she entered, I spoke up, "Hey, I know this is the last class. I was wondering if I could walk you home today. Since you were kind to lead me to the correct biology class."

She expressed a genuine smile, probably a rare sight, "Sure, but I haven't even got your name…"

I blushed with embarrassment, "Right, I'm Thunder. Thunder Skies."

The red-head chuckled, "And I'm Sunset Shimmer. And yes, you may walk me home."

I felt my insides jump for joy, but on the outside I smiled brightly and I told her, "Great, I'll meet you after class, Sunset."

And as she disappeared into the classroom, I leaned against the lockers sighing with the utmost joy.

"Did _the_ Sunset Shimmer just talked to you nicely?" a voice belonging to a fair skinned human asked.

I nodded and they clicked their tongue, "You need to watch yourself. She's probably using you to become Princess of the Fall Formal."

And with that, they walked away. It seemed odd to me that some random person would just warn me like that. I really feel like people just look at the surface and never really dig that deep into a person. Honestly, I was determined to get to know Sunset better to prove to others (and hopefully myself) that she is not bad.

After several minutes of waiting, the bell releasing the classes rang and I waited patiently for my new acquaintance. Once I saw her coming out of class, I waved and beamed at her.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and we were on our way. The journey was silent for the most part until Sunset spoke up.

"So where did you come from?

I was initially surprised at her question and I had to tell yet another lie.

"I came from Manehatten, then I moved around here to attend Canterlot High."

"Yeah...I'm not from around her either," Sunset revealed, trailing off into her own thoughts.

There was not anymore conversation thereafter until we reached her house, which was not a house, but an apartment that looked a little run-down. I frowned at my possible friend.

"You live here?"

Sunset sighed, "I lost my parents when I was young, so I just live here alone. I have a part-time job to pay for this."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I murmured with melancholy.

"Yeah, no one really knows."

The red-head, then proceeded to sit on the curb and I joined her, showing her that she wasn't alone.

"I have done things at this school that I am not proud of. I was hoping that this year, I could change the way people see me and possibly undo the things I have done," Sunset explained.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everybody makes mistakes. We just have to get up and keep pushing through, hopefully making better decisions."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled at me and then quickly frowned, "But that doesn't change people's perceptions about me."

"As long as you keep doing the right thing, people will notice and then that's when their views about you change," I responded with as much empathy as I could show.

"Well, people will believe what they want to believe and their opinions of me will never change because I have done nothing, but tear every single person apart."

With that last statement, Sunset rushed inside her apartment with tear-filled eyes while I was still on the curb. I finally registered what had happened and mentally slapped myself. Then, I placed my head into my hands. _I think I just pushed her away._

**Again I am trying to finish this story as fast as possible, so that's the reason for the quick update. Again, for all of you on Fictionpress, read my story "Lifeline"! I am working on chapter 3 of that story and now I am working on chapter 3 for this story and of course I am writing at every chance that I get. So I'm hoping for another quick writing burst. Make sure you leave a review. Until next time! Dragon Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tension

**Hey guys, Fury is back again with another chapter! I constantly keep dreaming about this story and that's probably the reason why I am updating so quickly. That and I really want to finish up this story. And here's another reminder to read "Lifeline" on Fictionpress. All right I'm done, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 3: Tension

I look back at Sunset's apartment, still stunned by how our conversation ended. Seeing as there was no point in waiting outside, I went back to Canterlot High to find Twilight and report to her my findings. When I got to the school, the main doors were surprisingly still unlocked. I walked around the halls, trying to figure out where the princess might be. My aimless stroll brought me to the library and I immediately knew that she was in there because well, the library is her happy place. The library turned out to be larger than it looked from the outside and I was having some trouble finding my companion. It wasn't until I heard someone whispering my name that I finally found Twilight. When I approached her, she had a makeshift bed made out of books. _Typical Twilight._

"I see that you made yourself at home," I chuckled.

The princess let out a chuckle of her own, "Yeah, I sort of did." She then pointed over to a chair also made out of books and with a serious face she ordered me to take a seat. I had no intention of disobeying the princess of friendship, so I took a seat in the somewhat comfortable chair. Twilight sat on the foot of her bed with arms crossed and a death glare right at me.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?"

I gulped audibly, "Um, honestly, I, um, well—

"Well what?" Twilight demanded, cutting me off.

I took a deep breath and calmly told her, "I don't think Sunset is a bad person at all."

The angry princess persona was gone as she raised a questioning eyebrow, "You really think so? I've heard otherwise."

I matched Twilight's confused expression and questioned, "Yeah. What have you heard?"

"Sunset is the ruler of this school. She always win princess of the fall formal and if she has any competition, she sabotages them. Just a classic manipulative person who wants power."

I winced at Twilight's choice of words. The Sunset I met was a much better version of what the princess had mentioned. Granted our first meeting in Equestria was not great, but in this world the "rogue" person seemed like a person who wanted to change. My heart was wounded, maybe it was because I liked Sunset, or maybe I just felt bad for her, or both.

"Maybe these people are just looking at the surface and not delving deeper to get to know her," I insinuated, trying to defend Sunset's honor.

"So, you would believe the word of a traitor than that of Applejack's?" Twilight countered.

"Wait...what? Your friends are here?"

"Well yes, but they all aren't friends. Each has said that Sunset drew them apart."

"_I have done nothing, but tear every single person apart"._ That sentence that Sunset said at her apartment rang in my head and it finally made sense to me why she said it. She really wanted to make amends from her past. I'm guessing not many people give her that chance to actually change.

"She wants to change Twilight. Sure, she did some terrible things, but she can and she wants to transform herself for the better." I insisted once more.

"And what about my crown? How are you going to explain that?" the princess questioned.

"That I do not know about."

Twilight lowered her eyebrows and returned with the angry persona, "Thunder, you are being blind! You can't see that Sunset is clearly manipulating you!"

I tried to defend myself, but the humanized alicorn continued on, "Is that the reason you couldn't catch her that night in Canterlot? Did she tell you that she needed the crown to "change"? Why did you let her go?"

I put my hands over my ears to muffle the sound of Twilight's questions, but I couldn't take any more, "Stop!"

The barrage of questions stopped and I finally got the chance to speak, "I don't know half of the answers to your questions, Twilight. But, I do know that she's trying. Everybody needs to give people a chance to change."

Twilight frowned and shook her head disappointedly, "I don't even know who you are anymore. I was going to ask you to help me win 'Princess of the Fall Formal' to get my crown back, but I guess not. I'll see you around, Thunder…"

And with that, I assumed that she wanted me to leave, so I did. I walked out of the school and headed toward the portal. I touched it and it had the same feeling as the night at Canterlot. I was contemplating on going back home to Equestria, but something was holding me back. When we first came into this world, I was excited of what was to come. If I go back to Equestria now...I would go back to the same boring life. Because now, Equestria is not my home, it's this world now. I'm glad that I got the home situation figured out, but now I got bigger problems at stake. I got one angry princess on one hand and a potential traitor who I'm in love with on the other hand. Add to the fact that the Fall Formal is tomorrow. There was too much stress on my shoulders at the moment and I haven't gotten any sleep, so I took a spot on the soft grass underneath a tree and just passed out.

I woke up to a loud bell ringing incessantly and I reluctantly got up and was surprised to see the amount of people at school so early in the morning - unless it wasn't morning. I lazily looked left and right, hoping I would see someone I wanted to see, alas there was no one. When my mind finally woke up, I remembered that tonight was the fall formal. And since, I was not a registered student at Canterlot High, I thought it would be fitting for me to grab a suit for the upcoming dance. Using my reflection on an exterior window, I tamed my hair and brushed off any leaves that had landed on me during my slumber. Once I looked decent enough, I waited at a nearby bus stop to take me into the city. It seemed that the public transportation travels quite quickly as the bus picked me and brought me to the city in a matter of minutes. I went into a random store and just walked around. When I saw myself in a mirror, I scanned at my current attire. A casual jean jacket with a shirt inside, black jeans, and black shoes with white laces. _Yeah, I need a better wardrobe for this dance._ Walking around the store once more, I picked up 4 sets of suits and reserved a changing stall in the back. There's the classic black and white, a navy blue suit, a white and black, and my personal favorite, a charcoal gray suit. I figured that I couldn't go wrong with my opinion so I went with the charcoal gray suit. To complement it, I also got a red tie. Now to finish my look, I had to pick out some nice shoes. This was the easier part of my outfit as I picked out some polished black shoes and called it a day. It was mid afternoon by the time the bus picked me up to go back to Canterlot High.

Once I arrived at the school, I realized I had a couple more hours until the dance starts. So, with that I decided to pick up various flowers to make some corsages for both Twilight and Sunset. Once I was satisfied, I went into the restroom to change and style my hair just once more. When I was done changing, I saw people trickling in and heading straight to the gymnasium, where all school events typically happen. I followed the crowd of people inside and the lighting was really dim, but I was able to see the two people I needed to meet with. Twilight was grabbing a cup of punch while Sunset was in the corner all alone. _Hmmmm who to approach first?_

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter as it is coming very soon (probably by tomorrow night). All right, I'm working on Ch.4 now, so DRAGON OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Resolve

**Once again, it's Fury with yet another chapter and quite ****possibly** **the last chapter of this story. But don't worry I have sequel for this story and hopefully it will be longer. I would also like to apologize for posting a bit late, but here it is. And here's my reminder to read "Lifeline" on Fictionpress. All right now that's done, let's finish this out!**

Chapter 4: The Resolve

I took a deep breath and went in the direction of Sunset, who seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts. As I got closer, I saw the dress that Sunset had on. Accents of red and yellow coming together to form a pattern that resembled a blaze to complement the girl who is just as powerful as a flame. All in all, she just looked even more stunning than she does on a regular basis. My hands were beginning to get clammy because I was nervous to approach Sunset and it intensified with each step I took. Finally, I was standing next to her and she seemed to not notice my presence. I guess she just that deep into her thoughts.

I gave a slight wave and made myself known, "Hey Sunset, are you doing alright?"

As expected, my voice broke her train of thought and she gave me an awkward smile. _Great, I probably messed things up with her big time._ Due to my overthinking, I got really apprehensive and began to scratch the back of my neck. It was silent between us until Sunset spoke, "I'm really sorry that I walked out on you at my apartment."

I was surprised that she would apologize for that. This whole time, I thought it was me who caused her outburst and I was scared to even greet her again.

"It's all good. Honestly, I thought I was the reason I made you walk out," I confessed.

Sunset went wide-eyed, "Oh no. It was never you. I just have trouble conveying my feelings in a nondestructive way."

I smiled softly at her, "Well, I think you're doing just fine."

"I'm glad that someone thinks so," Sunset grinned, matching my expression.

I don't know how, but I got caught staring into the red-head's aqua blue eyes. And for a split second, I could swear that she looked back at mine. But I had to ruin the moment by trailing my eyes down toward my wrist where the corsages I made earlier were located. I took one off and handed it to Sunset.

"Here. I made this for you. It was going to be an apology for last night, but seeing as we got it figured out, I wanted it to be a token of my friendship to you."

As Sunset examined my handiwork, she was just awestruck. She, then, looked at me with tears in her eyes and gave me the tightest hug I've probably ever received. I returned the hug and I, too, was awestruck. I was embracing _the_ Sunset Shimmer, the person I have fallen for in a matter of days. And as if things couldn't get better, the DJ called for a slow song and many people were making their way toward the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Sunset?" I asked, still holding on to her.

She nodded and proceeded to lay her head on my shoulder. Her ear listening to my rapid heartbeat due to her being in close proximity. We were swaying along to the music, thinking that we were the only two in the room. However, our time together didn't last very long as the song came to an unfortunate end. Although our dance was short, I was left breathless. The way we moved in sync with each other was nothing I had ever experienced before. I wanted to remain at Sunset's side for the duration of the formal just so I could get another dance. But she had a different idea. Sunset trailed her hand down my arm and placed it into my hand.

She released a disappointed sigh, "Well, I'm pretty sure you have other people who need to see you, so I'll let you get to them. Thank for the dance as well as the corsage. It was very sweet of you."

And then, just like that, her hand pulled away from mine and she was gone. I stood there looking at my hand, blushing like mad. I could still feel her touch on my hand. And now all I wanted was to replay that moment over and over again. But she was right, I still had to talk to someone. I looked around the room to find a certain princess. I scoured every corner of the room, but I couldn't seem to find her. In the midst of searching, my arm came into contact with someone. I turned to immediately apologize, but it was the Princess of Friendship herself. We shared a smile, although it was somewhat awkward. I figured that I had to apologize for last night sooner than later, so I guess it was the perfect chance.

"I'm really sorry about what I—-

I guess we had the same idea because we attempted to speak our apologies in unison.

"Go ahead, you can go first," I offered.

Twilight looked away, then looked back at me and took a breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I shouldn't have disregarded your opinion about Sunset. I mean you may be right, but I was just so focused on finding my crown, I just assumed she was the villain."

"Yeah, but I should've also taken your view into account and never should have wander off in the first place. We came here to find your crown and nothing else. And instead I followed my heart and not my head. I should've stayed by your side. Now I've gotten us into this mess." I responded with dismay.

We both looked at the ground, probably waiting for the other to say something.

I placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Hey, I forgive you. And now I want to help you out. How are we going to get your crown back?"

The princess smiled, "Just pray to Celestia that I actually win 'Princess of the Fall Formal'?"

"Of course. Although, I think you got this. You're already the princess of Friendship."

A playful smile cracked upon Twilight's face and she laughed at my comment. Some microphone feedback could be heard as someone was approaching the mic. It was Princess Celestia or rather Principal as the students call her. In her hand was a box, hopefully concealing Twilight's crown.

"Wondercolts! I am here to announce your Princess of the Fall Formal!" Celestia announces.

Several cheers could be heard from all ends of the gymnasium. As Celestia unfold the slip of paper that held the winner, everyone was holding their breath.

"Twilight Sparkle!". That was the name that rang from the microphone and everyone was roaring with cheers. And of course I was screaming for Twilight. The once-again crowned princess went to accept her crown and once again an applause was given. Once the Fall Formal Princess got off the stage, she was surrounded by other members of the Mane 6. And I, also, went to congratulate her. As if I didn't know them already, Twilight introduced me to her now humanized friends. Now that we were all together, the Mane 6 started reminiscing about Twilight brought them back to each other once again. I tried to listen intently, but in the back of my mind, I wanted to see how Sunset was holding up. I was delicately looking around the gym for Sunset while hearing parts of the conversation, but to no avail, the red dress was nowhere to be seen. Then, a door closing was enough to catch my eye and I sadly had to interrupt the story.

"Hey, I'll be right back."

I got several confused responses, but I had to make sure Sunset was alright.

I went out into the dark hall and naturally there wasn't anyone in sight. I looked out the glass doors that led out to the front and I saw that vibrant dress heading toward the Wondercolt statue aka the portal back to Equestria. I slammed the door open and rushed toward the figure and yes, it turned out to be Sunset...with a sledgehammer.

"Sunset, stop!" I yelled, trying to get her attention.

The red-head stopped in her tracks and used the sledgehammer as a pivot to turn around to face me. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was pure malice, nothing like the girl I saw a few minutes ago. I was in pure disbelief, why was she acting like this?

"Come on, Sunset. What's going on? Let's put the hammer down, and talk this through...please," I pleaded.

"I have to do this, Thunder. If I want people to change their opinions about me, I have to control their thoughts myself. And the only way to do so is to get that crown I stole from Princess Twilight, which I lost in the meantime, but I'm planning on getting back. One way or another."

I shook my head, disappointed at what she said, "You're wrong. Look what you and I did. We became friends over a matter of days, hours even. You just need to continue to be yourself and people will flock to you, no matter what you did in the past. You need to be your best self."

I honestly thought that I got through to Sunset as her eyes started to fill with tears, but she still had a firm grip on the sledgehammer.

Sunset exhaled a shaky breath, "As much as I believe you, Thunder, I can't let this go. I have to do this."

Then, behind me, Twilight along with her friends came upon the scene and Sunset scowled, lifting the sledgehammer and aiming it at the portal.

"I was expecting you. It's about time that you all show up," Sunset sneered. "Just give me the crown and you would be able to go home to Equestria."

I looked at Twilight and then at Sunset. I tried one more attempt to sway the hammer wielder to the good side.

"Sunset, please, I'm begging you. Think this through. I can promise you that this is not the way to go."

Twilight placed a hand on my shoulder and mouthed, "It's okay." She, then looked at her rival. "Sunset Shimmer, you can go ahead and destroy the statue. I am not giving up this crown."

The other people of the Mane 6 commended their friend of her selflessness, which made the power-hungry girl roll her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get the crown myself," Sunset said as she dropped the weapon and charged straight at Twilight. Instinctively, I went in front of the princess to take the blow for her. I tried to stand firmly on the ground , but due to the speed Sunset was going at, I still got pushed onto the concrete. I ended up with a scratch on my cheek and possibly a bruise on my hand, completely worth it to buy more time to keep the crown away from the villain. The crown got to Fluttershy and she blindly threw it up in the air as she got scared of Sunset closing in on her. I tracked the tiara intently and moved in the direction of its potential landing. I seemed to underestimate the distance as it was slightly out of reach, so I threw my hands out to attempt to catch it. And I was successful as my fingers gripped the base of the crown before it could touch the ground. Once I collected myself, I walked over to Twilight, crown in hand...until I got tripped on the way there. At first I was cursing at myself for being clumsy, but it was Sunset who tripped me up and now she was in possession of the crown. And with it, she placed it atop her head to absorb the Equestrian magic within it. I could see the power surge through Sunset as she began to manifest into a winged demon.

"And that's what happens when Equestrian magic falls into the wrong hands," I muttered to myself.

By now, I'm sure that all the people saw what was happening outside and were naturally curious to sneak a peek. But it proved consequential for them as Sunset took over their minds and they started forming a circle surrounding me as well as the Mane 6.

Demon Sunset laughed maniacally, "With this magic, I could rule all of this world!"

I looked at Twilight, "I think it's time for a friendship lesson."

The princess giggled and looked at her friends. Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, and lastly Magic. The Mane 6 joined hands and began to glow and Twilight would say her famous words.

"Together, we create the most powerful magic in the world...the magic of Friendship!"

And the sight never gets old. Once the words were spoken a huge rainbow emanated from the group of friends and engulfed the whole population of students to free them from the corrupted magic. The rainbow dissipated and the Mane 6 were now pony-fied. And now everyone was surrounding the enemy, who was on her knees and had tears streaming down her face. Once again, everyone saw Sunset as the manipulative, power-hungry villain. Once the red-head saw the masses of people staring at her, she began to profusely apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I thought this was the only way…"

"Real power lies within uniting with one another in a bond known as friendship." Twilight responded with earnest.

It was honestly so sad to think that stealing power was the only way to become strong, but as Twilight says, friendship is the most powerful magic in the entire universe.

Sunset sniffled, "I don't even know the first thing about friendship."

The princess of friendship pulled up her former rival and directed her vision to the Mane 6 as well as myself.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be glad to help you."

That rare smile appeared on Sunset's face as she got accepted into the group. Now that the former enemy was in good hands, it was time for Twilight and I to return back to Equestria. As we approached the portal, the princess noticed the conflicted expression written on my face.

She giggled, "You know, you could stay here if you would like. I think this place could use someone like you."

I smiled at her and looked behind me, where my future could lie. It was like my decision was already clear, "Thanks, Twilight. You're the best."

I gave her a hug and said our goodbyes, then off to Equestria via portal she went. And as the moon became full, the portal began to close and the once flowy portal was now solid stone. I was then bombarded by the rest of the Mane 6 as they were surprised I stayed. Instead of them asking me a lot of questions, I encouraged them to celebrate the rest of the night due to our victory and the fact that I stayed. It didn't take much convincing as they did exactly that. I was gonna go inside the school to dance some more, but I saw Sunset on the steps all alone. It was a bit reminiscent of the night at her apartment as I sat next to her. It seemed like she wasn't going to say anything, so I spoke.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No. I just want to go home," Sunset confessed.

I stood up and offered her a hand, "Come on, then. I'll walk you home."

Once she took my hand, I pulled her up and we started walking in the direction of her apartment. This walk was probably much more quieter than our last one. I had to look over to my companion to make sure she was holding up okay. It wasn't long until we reached her apartment, and our time was up.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow," Sunset said, voice barely a whisper.

And with that, she turned in for the night. I felt bad for how things ended up, but I do know that the future is looking up.

"A new day is coming to Canterlot High"

**All right! I am pretty sure that is it for this story. For the sequel, I was thinking of calling it "Process of Reformation" or just straight up "Reformation" and it will take place between this story and 'Rainbow Rocks'. Anyways, I'll try to get started on that. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the sequel! DRAGON OUT!**


End file.
